


When you rule the world

by SleepsGlitched



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Cuddles, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Intimate moments, Kissing, M/M, Soft Kisses, Some crying, bad memories, egg bots, lattes, not beta read bc im a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsGlitched/pseuds/SleepsGlitched
Summary: In a differnet time line where Dr. Robotnik captures Sonic and rules the world with Agent Stone at his side
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	1. What it's like to be a King

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fic, so I'm sorry if it's too short I promise the next chapters will be longer I just wanted to get this started

When Dr. Robotnik woke it was still dark out. He sat up in bed and looked to his left where his Agent had been last night. He remembered the cute look he'd had on his face as he cuddled against Dr. Robotnik's shoulder in his sleep. Robotnik got up and walked out into the hall headed twards the kitchen where he heard a soft humming. He entered and found Stone making lattes, he walked behind him before putting his arms around the other man's waist and resting his head on Stone's shoulders. Stone jumped slightly when he felt hands on his waist but relaxed when he realized who it was. Stone smiled as he made them each a latte, still humming softly. 

When he was done Robotnik let go of him and took one of the lattes before giving Stone a soft peck on the cheek causing him to smile as a soft blush appeared. They both walked out into their giant living room packed full with all the latest gaming consoles, the best TV, and the best couch money could buy. They both sat down on the couch, Robotnik put his arm around Stone as he turned on the TV and leaned back into Robotnik's arms. They sipped on their still hot lattes and watched the news, the same boring news with people being impossibly stupid. Stone let out a small chuckle. 

"It's funny, the way they act, saying this and that about how things aren't fair. When will they learn that gets them no where?" 

Robotnik let a small smile creep onto his face, Stone was starting to see the flaws in humanity just as he does, he was learning. He looked down at Stone and pulled his chin up to face him, he looked up at him with a goofy grin on his face. Robotnik put both their cups down on a side table before pulling Stone closer, so close they could feel every inch of the other's body. Robotnik pulled him into a kiss and let Stone fall on top of him. After a few more passionate kisses and some giggles from Stone, they went back to watching TV and drinking lattes. Their empty hands intertwined.

Soon after, they both finished their lattes and headed into one of Robotnik's office's where he was currently making his newest Badnik. As they entered the room some eggbots beeped and came twards them. Stone smiled and patted a few on their head as Robotnik lead him over to his desk, which was piled with all kinda of wires and metals, Stone was ecstatic. Over the past few months after Robotnik finally took over the world he'd been showing Stone how to build eggbots, drones, and all sorts of robots. Today was finally the day he was going to help Robotnik make a Badnik. Stone in Robotnik's lap as he sat down, first the talked about what kind of Badnik they would create, what powers it would have and what purpose it would serve. 

Once they got that out of they way the drew a few sketches, after looking over them and drawing a few more combining the things they liked form the other's drawing they had their plans. They drew about the blue prints and decided what colors they would use and where they would put them. After that was all sorted and the paint was ordered they went to work. Stone grabbed a huge piece of metal and some tools from the side of the desk. After a while of messing around with what he knew from making other bots Robotnik stepped in, he put his hands over Stone's and guided him to each important part, saying the purpose they served and when they would use it. They slowly put piece after piece together, the drilled and cut and hammered. 

They took a break after they checked the clock and realised it was already 1pm. They both wiped the sweat off their foreheads and got up, to go get some lattes. Stone walked into the kitchen, Robotnik following close behind. Ge checked the fridge, they were out of the milk he used specifically for lattes. They were going to have to just go out and get something from Starbucks and head to the store afterwards. Stone looked back at Robotnik with a disappointed face.

"We're going to have to go out for some lattes Ivo, we're out of the milk. I'm sorry I was sure we had more." 

Robotnik shook his head and headed twards the parking garage, Stone followed, embarrassed.


	2. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go out for some coffee and things get out of hand in a good way, no bad feels in this chapter! Only the wholesome husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk if these are to short bc I don't want to disappoint, also am I doing good? You like what's happened so far? I need feedback lol.

As Robotnik enters the parking garage he looks behind him at Stone and smiles. 'Look at him getting all worried about something so small.' He chuckles lightly and gives Stone a pat on the back before pulling him close. 

"It's just milk okay? I thought you were smarter then those other foolish people, after all you are my boyfriend."

As they walk over to one of the more normal looking vehicles Stone's mood changes from gloomy to cheerful. Hearing the word boyfriend and the words my boyfriend in one sentence seemed to turn Stone into a bright ball of sun for a bit. They get into the car and turn on the radio heading to the nearest Star Bucks. Once they get their lattes they go sit outside.

"Ugh can people get any slower? How freaking long does it take to make two lattes?"

Stone chuckles and sips his latte lightly. They look out onto the road, the night is peaceful and quiet. He looks over to Robotnik who is angrily drinking the latte, once he notices Aban staring, he turns twards him and his expression changes from annoyed to a mixture of curiosity and playfulness. He smirks and sets down his latte before scooting closer to him.

"You like what you see do you?" He asks with a smirk, intentionally getting in Stone's face, making him blush and stutter. "Uhh I uhh. . Yes?" He asks sheepishly.

As he finishes his sentence Robotnik grabs the drink out of his hand and forcefully places it on the table and then pulling Stone into a quick but passionate kiss. A few more kisses and playful moments later and they're up and walking, where? Wherever they felt like going at the moment. As they walked the dark night sky mixed with the soft lights of of shops and restaurants creating a peaceful atmosphere that they rarely ever experienced. Robotnik slowed his pace to match Stone's and intertwined their hands before pulling them into a shop.

As they entered a young looking girl greeted them from behind a counter. Stone smiled back and thanked her before being pulled away by Robotnik. After a couple seconds he let go of his hand, making the smaller male look up. He hadn't really had a chance to look at anything in the store or even look at the store's name. They were in a pet store. Ivo had pulled him over to the cat section, more specifically the kitten section. He was squatted down playing with a few of the little things, there was a small smile on his face as he did so causing a smile to appear on his face as well.

Robotnik looked up at Stone and motioned for him to come play with the kittens, he did as he was asked. Ivo was playing with a small Russian Blue kitten who was happily chewing and licking his finger. He got up and walked over to the counter, Stone naturallly following behind him. 

"I'd like to buy that small Russian Blue kitten." This sparked Stone's interest, normally he'd just have demanded the cat but instead here he was asking for it, he really must be relaxed. 

The girl smiled at them and asked if they'd like to buy anything for it, they both nodded and she took them to the cat section, telling them what would be more suitable for a kitten in certain environments, he doubted Ivo was even paying attention to the girl, just grabbing whatever he thought was best and tossing it into the cart the girl had gotten them. After they had picked out an insane amount of cat toys and treats they headed to the counter. The total came out to something around $500, Stone blankley staired at the woman before insurting their card, which was naturally accepted. 

When they got outside Robotnik simply typed in something in his phone and the car pulled into a parking space a few minutes later. On the way back Ivo watched as Aban pet the cat and introduced it to all the toys they'd bought. He laughed as the small kitten they'd named 'Bell' jumped and hissed at the toys. Ivo turned around in his chair and typed a few notes into his phone before making sure the car was on autopilot and went over to Aban and Bell with a small smile on his face. He gave Stone a quick peck on the lips before grabbing a laser pointer and watching as the cat sped across the floor of their car. 

Stone leaned against Ivo and watched as he played with the kitten, every so often throughing a treat somewhere as the kitten hurriedly chased after it. It wasn't long before he had noticed Stone was asleep. He carefully cleaned up what he could before hitting a few buttons on one of his gloves and watching as a few eggbots cleaned up the rest, carefully picking up the kitten and putting it down on a bed that had been placed in one of the seats. Robotnik double checked that everything was taken care of and leaned back against the wall of the van before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/TheNoSleepKid?s=09

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Twitter! I will be posting updates & links to my storys & other art I do!  
> https://twitter.com/TheNoSleepKid?s=09


End file.
